lovelyzfandomcom-20200213-history
Shooting Star
Lyrics |-|Hangul= 혹시나 기억하니 넌 조용히 읽어주었던 니가 준 책 한 켠에 새겨둔 우리 이름 영원할 줄만 알았던 그때에 우리 모습이 조금씩 바래져 가 마냥 좋기만 했었던 우리 어쩌다 이렇게 된 걸까 돌이킬 순 없을까 떨어지는 저 별하나 내게 말하는 것 같아 마지막이야 헤어질 준비를 하고 아련하게 불어오는 바람에 잘 가 인사하다 눈물이 왈칵 흐르고 말았어 조금은 못난 글씨로 수줍게 써준 편지가 아직도 남아있어 변하지 않을 것 같던 우리 슬픈 엔딩은 너무 싫어 그냥 웃으며 내게로 와 떨어지는 저 별하나 내게 말하는 것 같아 마지막이야 헤어질 준비를 하고 아련하게 불어오는 바람에 잘 가 인사하다 눈물이 왈칵 흐르고 말았어 내 손을 잡아줘 꼭 잡아줘 다시 한번만 나를 안아줘 괜찮아 아무리 날 다독여 봐도 계속 니 생각에 눈물이나 잊지 말아줘 너와나 잊으면 안돼 너와 나 마지막이야 이별을 믿지 못하고 위로하듯 불어오는 바람에 잘 가 인사하다 눈물이 왈칵 흐르고 말았어 |-|Romanization= hoksina gieokhani neon joyonghi ilkeojueossdeon niga jun chaek han kyeone saegyeodun uri ireum yeongwonhal julman arassdeon geuttaee uri moseubi jogeumssik baraejyeo ga manyang johgiman haesseossdeon uri eojjeoda ireohge doen geolkka dorikil sun eopseulkka tteoreojineun jeo byeolhana naege malhaneun geot gata majimagiya heeojil junbireul hago aryeonhage bureooneun barame jal ga insahada nunmuri walkak heureugo marasseo jogeumeun mosnan geulssiro sujupge sseojun pyeonjiga ajikdo namaisseo byeonhaji anheul geot gatdeon uri seulpeun endingeun neomu silheo geunyang useumyeo naegero wa tteoreojineun jeo byeolhana naege malhaneun geot gata majimagiya heeojil junbireul hago aryeonhage bureooneun barame jal ga insahada nunmuri walkak heureugo marasseo nae soneul jabajwo kkok jabajwo dasi hanbeonman nareul anajwo gwaenchanha amuri nal dadogyeo bwado gyesok ni saenggage nunmurina ijji marajwo neowana ijeumyeon andwae neowa na majimagiya ibyeoreul mitji moshago wirohadeut bureooneun barame jal ga insahada nunmuri walkak heureugo marasseo |-|English= Do you remember? In the book you used To quietly read to me Our names were engraved inside I used to think We would last forever, But we’re slowly fading We were just so good But why did we become like this? Can’t we turn things around? The shooting star over there It feels like it’s talking to me It’s the last time, so I got ready to say goodbye I said goodbye to the wind Blowing from faraway Then the tears started to fall I still have the letter That I shyly wrote With slightly ugly handwriting I thought we would never change I hate sad endings Just come to me with a smile The shooting star over there It feels like it’s talking to me It’s the last time, so I got ready to say goodbye I said goodbye to the wind Blowing from faraway Then the tears started to fall Hold my hand, hold my hand tight Hug me once more No matter how many times you say it’s ok and comfort me Tears keep falling at the thought of you Don’t forget about you and me You can’t forget about you and me It’s the last time but I can’t believe this is it I said goodbye to the wind That blew over as if to comfort me Then the tears started to fall Music Video Category:Songs Category:Lovelyz8